Mis sentimientos hacia el
by Moon-9215
Summary: Este fic lo hice basandome en sentimientos, otro fic de Yaoi Code Loyko. En mi fic, pongo lo ke creo ke Ulrich siente por Odd ojala les guste


-1 Mis sentimientos hacia el

Ola a todos, aki vengo con un fic de Code Lyoko, un yaoi con Odd y Ulrich, basado en otro fic llamado "Sentimientos" ojala les guste, así ke vamos al fic. Disfrútenlo. Yo solo digo ¡¡¡¡VIVA EL YAOI HOY Y PARA LOS SIGLOS DE LOS SIGLOS DE LA ETERNIDAD!!!!

No entiendo que me pasa, desde que lo ví su primer día en la academia, me he sentido raro. Me tomo meses darme cuenta que me gustaba, pero seguro el cree que me gusta Yumi. A veces pienso como nos veríamos juntos, algunas veces incluso nos pienso en el altar. Ya me lo imagino: "Los señores Ulrich y Odd Stern", de solo pensarlo me pongo a babear. Aunque me la paso siempre regañándolo, ya sea por estar de payaso o por lo que sea no significa que lo odie, al contrario, lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser. Pero hay tres problemas que se interponen a nuestra felicidad juntos: 1°-Somos hombres, y muchos lo juzgarían por estas conmigo; 2°-Seguro el cree que me gusta Yumi, aunque hace semanas que le conté a ella mi secreto y me dijo que debería decirle todo;3° y el peor- Que "Sassy Sissy " no deja de acosarme, y seguro recurriría a lastimarlo con tal de conquistarme. De solo pensar en lo último, me preocupo más de que esa bruja lastime a MI gatito morado para seducirme. Vuelvo en si cuando escucho gritos, para darme cuenta de que algo les pasa a todas las computadoras. Veo que todas tienen el mismo símbolo en la pantalla. No tardo en reconocer el símbolo: ¡ES LA MARCA DE XANA! Debo llamar a los demás. Primero llamare a Jeremy

-_¿Diga?- _contesta, no sabe el gusto que me da.

-Jeremy, soy Ulrich- le empiezo a decir- XANA lanzo un ataque- le mencione.

-_Si, lo se_- me responde-_ Yumi ya llego y la envié a Lyoko para ayudar a Aelita, pero Odd no contesta, ve a buscarlo_- me dice.

-Esta bien- digo- nos vemos en la fabrica- agrego y cuelgo. Odd, ¿Dónde estas que no contestas?, espero que estés bien.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar al dormitorio que comparto con el. Al llegar lo encuentro en su cama, y llego tan fatigado que me detengo para recuperar el aliento.

-Ulrich, ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta al ver como llego.

-XANA lanzo un ataque, Jeremy quiere que vayamos a la fabrica- le menciono de forma rápida. El sin pensarlo se puso los tenis y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Hay que darnos prisa, Yumi esta peleando sola- no puedo dejar que nada le pase, de no ser por ella seguiría sin decidir si decirle o no lo que sentía a Odd, el cual se paro en seco y me empezó a ver raro- ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto, no me gusta que me mire así, hace que sienta que me odia.

-No, nada- dice simplemente-¿Ya sabe Jeremy que tipo de ataque lanzo XANA?- me pregunta mientras nos ponemos de nuevo en marcha.

-Jeremy lo esta investigando ahora- le explico.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, las computadoras han estado actuando raro últimamente- me dijo.

-Vaya novedad- le respondo antes de soltar una risita.

Llegamos al bosque, y luego de asegurarnos que nadie nos veía, nos metimos al pasadizo que conectaba la escuela con la fabrica.

Recorrimos todo el recorrido a pie, y al llegar a la fabrica, corrimos al elevador para ir al cuarto de escáneres. Luego de presionar el botón, Odd posó su mano derecha en la cintura, la cual estaba ligeramente ladeada a la derecha, dejándolo en una pose que no se para los demás pero para mi se ve sexy.

-Odd, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunto curioso.

-Claro- me responde.

-¿Por qué siempre pones tu mano en la cintura?- le pregunto, aunque en realidad me aguante para no preguntarle algo como "¿Te has fijado en lo bien que te ves en esa pose?". Seguro se daría cuenta y me preguntaría por esa pregunto, lo que significaría confesarle todo lo que siento por el, y podría acabar perdiendo su amistad. El se quedo quieto y mudo por unos minutos. Parecía que no sabía que decirme.

-No se- dice finalmente- creo que se me hizo costumbre-.

-Ya veo- contesto, implorando que no note el sonrojo que tengo. Realmente le queda bien esa pose. ¿Estoy viendo lo que creo estar viendo?¿El también esta sonrojado? No, no debo emocionarme, no debo formar ninguna falsa esperanza, emocionarme y luego descubrir que cometí un error.

Llegamos al cuarto de escáneres, y cada uno se metió a su respectivo escáner.

_Transfiriendo a Ulrich_

_Transfiriendo a Odd_

_Escaneando a Ulrich_

_Escaneando a Odd_

_¡Virtualización!_

Ambos aparecimos en el sector de las montañas, y allí nos encontramos con Yumi y Aelita.

-Ya era hora que llegaran- nos dijo Yumi.

-Oye, el camino desde la escuela hasta la fabrica no es precisamente corto- contesto Odd realmente irritado.

-Vaya, creo que nos levantamos de malas, ¿no, Odd?- dice Yumi. Yo por mi parte me preocupo. Mi gatito nunca se portaba así, era como si … estuviera celoso de Yumi. Talvez tengo razón, y el cree que es Yumi quien me gusta. Tengo que decirle que se equivoca, mejor dicho mostrarle. ¡Que buena idea! Cuando volvamos, lo besare para que sepa que el es a quien le pertenece mi corazón. Solo espero que luego no se enfade conmigo. El se da cuenta de mi semblante y suaviza su expresión. De pronto el, Yumi, Aelita y yo recibimos disparos. Eran avispas, XANA debió enviarlas a atacarnos.

-_Yumi, lleva a Aelita a salvo a la torre-_dice Jeremy, orden que Yumi cumple rápidamente, dejándonos a mi gatito y a mi a solas. Creo que lo mejor será recurrir a mis poderes.

-¡MULTIPLICACIÓN!- y en un dos por tres soy mi tres yo. Cielos, se que es muy pronto para pensar en cosas como hacer el amor y eso pero, si pudiera hacerlo con el con mis poderes activos, se que le daría un buen rato de placer.

Recurrí a todos mis movimientos, pero al darme cuenta que mi amado Odd estaba en problemas, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí para salvar al amor de mi vida.

Odd estaba peleando con dos avispas al mismo tiempo, pero según Jeremy ya estaba quedando sin puntos vitales. No podía, no quería que nada le pasara a mi gatito amado. Si alguien quería lastimar de cualquier forma a mi Odd tendría que vérselas conmigo, y no iba a tolerar que hirieran a mi gatito morado.

Cuando estaba la avispa a punto de dispararle, yo me lance para interceptar el impacto justo a tiempo. Caímos los dos al suelo, yo encima de el. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban una con la otra, y yo podía ver que el … ¿estaba sonrojado?

-¡CUIDADO!- grito el, alzando su brazo para dispararle una flecha láser a una avispa detrás de mi, atinando en el blanco. Vaya, mi niño es el mejor en este campo. Lo miro fijamente, y decido que no puedo esperar a volver a la realidad para decirle lo que siento. Lentamente me acerco a el, poco a poco. Cierro mis ojos, con mi rostro en dirección al suyo, mis labios dirigiéndose a sus dulces labios.

Cada vez mas cerca, ya siento sus labios chocar con los míos, olfateo su aliento a cereza y manzana. Pero finalmente, nada. Ya no sentí su delgado cuerpo bajo el mío, olía su rico aliento, ni sentí sus suaves labios contra los míos.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cama, mire el reloj: las 6:00 a.m. O sea que todo fue un sueño. El ataque de XANA, el viaje a Lyoko, mi oportunidad de besar a mi gatito rubio, todo un sueño. Pero no, no pudo ser un sueño, por que era tan real. Seguro Jeremy y Aelita desactivaron la torre y activaron el viaje al pasado, eso si es ser inoportunos. Me giro un poco y veo que mi Odd duerme placidamente, se ve aun más hermoso de lo normal. Solo un poco más, un poco más, y al fin lograba cumplir con mi sueño de probar los labios de mi amorcito. Aún es muy temprano para levantarse, así que mejor me duermo por un rato más, me espera un duro día, especialmente con Sissy fastidiándome para que salga con ella. Ojala ese "sueño" durara al menos hasta después de besar a Odd.

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado mi fic, a mi me conmovió. Juro que un día haré uno en el cual ellos al fin terminen juntos :´-( . Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo fic. Cuídense mucho. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
